<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance With Me by Word_Smith_94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945050">Dance With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94'>Word_Smith_94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Loving Castiel (Supernatural), Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Soft sex, guard!dean, king!Castiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenged to relax, Guard Dean dances with King Castiel in his private rooms. After dinner, the king grows bold, kissing him and challenging Dean to look at his feelings. Another dance, and Dean realizes that he wants to be more than just a guard to his king. But won't that change everything?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From <a href="https://pin.it/45F8r8D">this prompt</a> on Pinterest.</p>
<p>Also, wrote and edited in one day. Please let me know about any errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean watches the men practically push each other out of the way to get closer to the king. Of course, they’re far too civilized to push, but he can see the urge in their eyes. When a few get too close for his comfort, Dean coughs and taps the butt of his spear against the floor.</p>
<p>Every man, nobles, generals, foreigners, steps back enough to be at least two arm lengths away from the king. King Castiel doesn’t falter, just keeps speaking to everyone with that soft smile on his face.</p>
<p>Once everyone has had their moment with the king, Dean makes his way to his side, a silent reminder. King Castiel nods while clapping his hands to get attention. Not that it leaves him for long.</p>
<p>“The hour grows late, gentlemen. Dinner will be served shortly. Please, take some time in your rooms, and we can meet again in the dining hall.” Dean watches the others leave and wishes he had such a way with words.</p>
<p>He follows the king back to his rooms in silence. Garth and Kevin stand watch by the main entrance and nod to show that nothing happened while they were there. Dean acknowledges that and follows the king inside.</p>
<p>“If I have to hear another word about the peace treaty, I’m going to scream.” Castiel places his crown on the table with enough reverence not to damage it but not much more. “Yes, we’ve made peace. No, we’re not at war. No, that doesn’t mean I’m going to marry one of your daughters.”</p>
<p>Dean takes a seat to hide his smile from his king. “I thought you all were talking business.”</p>
<p>“For the first bit. Marriage didn’t come up until you lost focus, only paying attention to body language.” Castiel smiles at Dean while sitting down next to him. “I have no desire to marry for politics, and since we are stronger than our neighbors, I don’t have to.”</p>
<p>“For now.” Dean leans back to study his king. He looks tired, but not exhausted. A good night’s sleep and a day away from business should take care of that. “They’re going to push you to do more eventually.”</p>
<p>“Then my nobles can marry to tighten ties between our countries. Our history has long documented the fact that monarchs of Taevas marry for love and nothing else.” Castiel narrows his eyes at his guard. “I will not ruin that.”</p>
<p>“Of course you won’t.” Dean rises and heads to the bathroom to start running a bath. “And if you want to avoid creating an international incident, you need to relax before dinner.”</p>
<p>Castiel sighs and starts removing his robes, Samandriel appearing to handle them. “And you think a bath is the way to do that?”</p>
<p>“It’s the best way I know to relax,” Dean tells him, “unless you’ve got a lover hidden somewhere I haven’t been able to find.”</p>
<p>When there’s no response, Dean looks up and across the room. He’s never seen that look on the king’s face before, and he’s not sure what to do about it. “Have I said something wrong?”</p>
<p>“You look for my lovers?”</p>
<p>Dean turns off the tap and walks over to Castiel, hands down, palms out. “My job is to keep you alive. A lover gets access to you that I can’t allow if I don’t trust that person to have your best interest at heart. So yes, I watch for lovers and checked up on the two you had when I took over your security detail.”</p>
<p>Castiel shakes his head and holds out his hands. “Would it kill you to relax?” A soft smile, one Dean hasn’t seen before, plays across his lips as their hands brush together, their fingers intertwine.</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Dean doesn’t pull his hands back because he likes their hands like this. “More likely, it’d kill you. That’s the point.”</p>
<p>Castiel’s smile grows as he starts tugging on Dean’s hands while swaying side to side. “I’ll risk it. Dance with me.”</p>
<p>Dance with him? Dean has no right trying to dance with a king, not as a guard, but he doesn’t want to wipe that smile off Castiel’s face. So he moves closer, one hand slipping around Castiel’s back to help him steer.</p>
<p>His king moves closer, hand sliding up to Dean’s shoulder, and they sway back and forth to the music in their minds. They stay together for several long moments, but Dean can’t completely put duty aside.</p>
<p>He slowly steers them across the room to the bathroom, the warm water still in the tub. “As much as I enjoyed this, you should still bathe. You need to get to dinner, and then we can discuss this again after.”</p>
<p>Castiel steps back and looks Dean up and down before starting to remove his trousers. Dean turns his back to preserve his privacy, to avoid temptation, and he can’t tell if what he heard was a laugh or all in his head.</p>
<p>Samandriel appears to help Castiel dress after his bath, and then it’s on to dinner. Dean walks just behind King Castiel, far enough back to deferential but close enough to defend. This is his least favorite task, smelling good food but not eating it, and trying to keep his stomach quiet. He can eat later.</p>
<p>The dinner sucks as much as he expects. Dean hears it now, the pressure to pick a daughter to marry. He’s not good with politics, keeping track of everyone, but he’s pretty sure some of the women mentioned are still girls.</p>
<p>Even if King Castiel were to bow to the pressure, he would never marry a child.</p>
<p>Eight long courses later, the food finally stops coming, but the people don’t leave. No, now it’s time to drink as much as possible on the king’s coin instead of their own. Dean keeps track of the king’s cups, not surprised that he limits himself to two. He knows how to handle himself in public.</p>
<p>Eventually the dinner ends, and they head back to the king’s chambers . This time Rufus and Bobby nod the all clear. Two crotchety old men, he’s still not sure how they wind up working together so much given the amount of bitching, but they’re some of his most reliable men, so Dean leaves them to it.</p>
<p>Inside, Castiel strips down to his trousers again, gesturing Samandriel away as soon as he gathers the rest of his clothes up. Castiel grabs Dean’s arm and pulls him back to his sleeping chambers, pushing Dean down in the chair next to his mattress while sitting on the mattress himself.</p>
<p>Dean looks at his king, wondering what exactly is happening. In the eight years he has guarded Castiel, he has never been this close to his sleeping space. Even as his head of security, Dean doesn’t go everywhere, respects his need for privacy.</p>
<p>“You said that you checked my lovers to make sure that I was safe.” Castiel cocks his head and narrows his eyes at Dean. “Is that the only reason?”</p>
<p>Why else would he do it? Dean nods, shifting under Castiel’s gaze. “Of course. That’s my job, to make sure that you are safe.”</p>
<p>“So it has nothing to do with the way you look at me? Your job is to look over me, but that doesn’t mean I don’t watch you back,” Castiel admits.</p>
<p>Dean isn’t quite sure what Castiel means. How he watches Castiel? He watches him like he’s his king, like it’s his job. “I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>Castiel sighs. “What’s the last time you’ve had a lover of your own?”</p>
<p>This isn’t a conversation to have with his king, but Dean finds himself answering anyway. “Just before I took over as your head of security.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have time for even the occasional lover now?”</p>
<p>He thinks about it then shakes his head. “No interest.”</p>
<p>That makes Castiel smile for some reason. Dean watches him, still trying to understand when Castiel stands up only to sit in Dean’s lap, arms around his neck. Dean’s arms wrap around him, holding him close, making sure he doesn’t fall.</p>
<p>“No interest? You went from having any woman you wanted to living like a monk just because of a job?” Castiel laughs, and Dean’s stuck on how deep his eyes look up close. “Are you sure it isn’t that you found someone who has all of your interest?”</p>
<p>What the hell is Castiel talking about? Dean walks through the conversation, Castiel’s focus on his lack of lovers, the way he apparently looks at Castiel, and then it clicks. “But you’re my king.”</p>
<p>Soft lips press against his, the gentlest, shortest kiss. “That doesn’t mean I can’t be more. I see how you watch me because I look at you the same way.”</p>
<p>They can’t do this, Dean thinks even as he leans closer to kiss Castiel to test his theory. The brief contact makes his heart race, his breath catch, his cock stiffen, and Dean knows Castiel is right. “This will change everything.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t have to. I’ll still trust you to keep me safe, and you’ll probably be even more dedicated.” Another soft kiss, this time to his cheek. “And you’re never in charge of me at night, leaving us time for all sorts of fun.” A kiss to his other cheek. “Rank and position have never mattered to Taevan monarchs, only affection and emotions.”</p>
<p>Well, shit. What’s he supposed to say to that? Dean knows what his body says, and he’s pretty sure what his heart will say, when he has a chance to listen to it, but his mind isn’t quite ready for that.</p>
<p>Castiel stands and holds out his hand, and Dean takes it, unable to deny him. “Dance with me.”</p>
<p>They end up in the same position as before, Dean’s arm around his waist, hands linked, Castiel warm in his arms. There’s still no music as they move together, and Dean realizes that Castiel is right. Hell, he’s probably so damn good at his job <em>because </em>he wants Castiel, wants him in his life, in his bed, in his heart.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Dean waltzes them towards the bed, waiting for an answer. “This changes everything.”</p>
<p>“No, it doesn’t,” Castiel assures him. “It just enhances it.”</p>
<p>Dean takes a deep breath, stepping away from Castiel. Hurt flashes across his face until Castiel realizes that Dean’s taking off his light armor and shirt, not rejecting him. Before he can remove his trousers, Castiel’s hands knock his away, removing them himself.</p>
<p>Once naked, Dean can’t help but pose in such a way to enhance his muscles. Castiel chuckles and shucks his own trousers. Dean sucks in a breath at the sight. Pale skin covers lean muscles, and a thick trail of dark hair points the way to his cock.</p>
<p>And what a cock. Long and not too girthy with a leftward bend that Dean can’t wait to feel. He steps closer, fingers following the trail down before playing in the nest of curls surrounding the base of his cock.</p>
<p>“Impressive.” Dean steps closer to kiss Castiel. Only seems appropriate when he practically has a hand on his cock. “You know how to use this?”</p>
<p>Castiel wiggles his eyebrows while grabbing Dean’s cock. He shudders at the contact, Castiel’s fingers stroking up and down as they stare into each other’s eyes. “I’d rather feel how you use yours.”</p>
<p>Dean can do that. He watches Castiel crawl up on the bed, ass in his face, and Dean realizes he can definitely do that. “Anything His Majesty says.”</p>
<p>Rolling over, Castiel frowns at him. “Not here. Here, I’m Castiel, just a man, not a king.”</p>
<p>Following his lover up the bed, Dean kisses him in apology. “Poor taste in jokes. I’m sorry.” He keeps kissing him until Castiel starts kissing him back. “Here, it’s just us.”</p>
<p>“And the oil in the nightstand.”</p>
<p>Dean laughs and reaches over to grab the oil. They share a few more kisses before he sits back on his heels. “How do you want to do this?” He knows what he wants, but he’s not the only one involved here.</p>
<p>Castiel takes the oil with a smirk. “You’re going to sit back and watch. When you can’t take it anymore, then you’re going to show me that you know how to use what you have.”</p>
<p>That sounds like torture followed by bliss. Dean settles back on his heels, thighs spread for balance as Castiel oils up his fingers and spreads his leg. “Damn.”</p>
<p>Castiel’s finger moves around the tightly furled muscle, hips twitching. He lets out a soft moan as the tip of his finger slips inside. Dean bites his lip at the sight, hand moving down his torso to start playing with his cock.</p>
<p>“You look amazing like this,” Dean tells him, hand continuing to stroke himself. He never thought he’d see Castiel like this, bare and soft, so unlike his normal persona. “Can’t believe I get to see you like this.”</p>
<p>'Like this' is beautiful. His normally pale skin flushed with arousal, eyes bright with it, hair already a little messy, like Dean’s been running his fingers through it. His cock already rests against his stomach, hard and leaking.</p>
<p>With a gasp, Castiel starts moving his finger in and out. “You’re just as beautiful. Hard and sexy, all ready to fuck me how I like.”</p>
<p>“How you like?” Dean gives up on keeping a distance and moves between Castiel’s legs, wrapping them around his waist and pressing a kiss to his thigh, making him shiver.</p>
<p>“Hard and long and deep.” Castiel winks at him before gasping again at the second finger inside himself.</p>
<p>Dean nods because he can definitely do that, and he’s busy swallowing the saliva pooling in his mouth. Castiel starts scissoring his fingers, moaning with every movement. His cock keeps leaking across his abs, and Dean really can’t take it anymore.</p>
<p>“Please, let me,” Dean begs, shuffling even closer on his knees, releasing his cock. If he keeps touching himself, he’s going to cum before he even touches Castiel.</p>
<p>Sitting up, Castiel pulls his fingers out and kisses Dean. “Fuck me, Dean, please. Show me what you can do.”</p>
<p>Taking a moment to wipe Castiel’s fingers clean, Dean grabs the oil and slicks up his cock, hissing at the contact. He reaches down, testing how relaxed Castiel’s body is, trusting him but still needing to check.</p>
<p>Three fingers slide in. He must have missed a finger at one point. He searches for Castiel’s prostate, smiling when Castiel yelps. Dean pulls his hand free because now he knows where his target is.</p>
<p>He cleans his fingers before pushing Castiel back down on his back and getting up over him. “You ready for this?” The head of his cock bumps against Castiel’s rosebud, waiting.</p>
<p>“Of course, Dean. Please, fuck me,” Castiel begs, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss.</p>
<p>Dean reaches between them to feed his cock into his ass. The head pops in, and Dean hisses with pleasure. Hell, this alone might be enough to make him cum. “Fucking tight, love.” Maybe he should have made sure to fit a fourth finger inside before starting.</p>
<p>Castiel smirks then clenches down, and Dean’s hips jerk forward in reaction, slamming balls deep in Castiel. They gasp in unison, meeting each other’s eyes, checking that the other is okay. “Fuck me, Dean,” Castiel orders after they kiss again.</p>
<p>Bracing himself against the mattress, Dean pulls out before slamming all the way back in again. Castiel shouts, nails digging into Dean’s shoulders, heels digging into his ass. “Yes, like that, but more.”</p>
<p>Dean can do more. He start thrusting back and forth, searching for Castiel’s prostate. With how tight his ass is, friction alone will get Dean off, but he’s going to make Castiel cum first, no matter what.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Castiel bows off the bed when Dean finally finds his prostate, and Dean shifts his hips to keep nailing it. “Do it again!”</p>
<p>Dean obeys, rolling his hips to rub against instead of just hitting it. “Touch yourself for me, love.” Castiel looks at him but doesn’t listen to him. He stops moving which draws Castiel’s attention to him. “Fist your cock, make yourself cum with me.”</p>
<p>When he wraps his hand around himself, Dean starts moving against, grinding his hips into Castiel’s. “Cum for me, love, please. Want to see you cum all over yourself.”</p>
<p>“Almost there,” Castiel tells him, stroking his cock faster and faster. “Play with my balls, Dean, do it.”</p>
<p>He reaches between them, rolling his balls over his fingers, and that tips him over the edge. Castiel bows off the bed again, head thrown back as he cums with a shout. His cock spills over his abs and up to his chest.</p>
<p>Dean watches as he thrusts a few more times, all he needs. With one last thrust, Dean buries himself in Castiel, cumming in his ass. His arms give out, and he collapses next to Castiel on the mattress.</p>
<p>They lie there in silence for a moment before Castiel gets up for clean washcloths. He wipes them clean before getting back on the mattress and pulling up the sheets. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel, holding him close, eyes slipping closed.</p>
<p>“Please tell me you don’t regret this.”</p>
<p>Dean pulls back so he can meet Castiel’s eyes. “I couldn’t regret anything with you. Will it take time to learn how to balance protecting you with loving you? Yes, but I know we can do it.”</p>
<p>Castiel gasps. “You love me?”</p>
<p>Blinking, Dean reviews what he said. “Yes, I do.” He’s not sure how he didn’t realize it before, but Castiel always was the smarter of the two of them.</p>
<p>“Good, because I love you too.” Castiel wiggles closer to rest his head over Dean’s heart. “No matter what people say, this is worth it.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is.” Dean leans down to kiss Castiel again and again. “Love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>